The Wolf and the Prophet
by EvilMuffin13
Summary: Ammy and Waka are sent on a mission to stop a evil that had been hiding from sight for more than 200 years, it may include romance later. I don't own Okami, which is sad since it's an awesome game.


**Hello peoples! This is my first story so don't kill me if it isn't all that great… Anyways hope you enjoy it! This was set after Waka and Amaterasu had left **

**together on the ark and defeated the evil lord guy.**

**Issun**

It was a seemingly normal day for Issun the wandering artist. He was in Cache Village drawing some pictures of Amaterasu, his beloved friend. It had been nearly five years since she had run off on the Ark with that half-baked prophet, Waka. Issun grimaced, he really missed that furball… With a shake he got back to work trying not to let the lonely feeling in his heart distract him too much. _I __bet __that __stupid __furball __is __having __adventures __with __that __flute-playing-idiot._

"Hey! What are you doing? Get back here!" A large commotion outside of the tent caught his attention, it sounded like a chase. Maybe it was a robbery…

"Aha! Just the thing to get my blood pumping!" Issun cried, he drew his sword and jumped outside of the entrance of the tent.

A flash of white and blond flew past him, knocking him down.

"Run ma cherie!" A familiar French voice yelled.

Issun froze in shock; _you__'__ve__ got__ to__ be __kidding __me._

It wasn't the voice itself that was the giveaway. It was the fact that it seemed excited and amused, like running away was a fun experience everyone should have.

With a grunt Issun pushed himself up and barely refrained from being squashed by the crowds of people pursuing them.

He ran as fast as he could, but was soon too tired to keep up. As brave and strong as he was his size tended to cause some problems. He leaned on a mushroom, panting. Ammy was back, along with half-baked prophet.

_This is going to be fun._

**Amaterasu**

Her heart was beating like a drum as she skidded around a corner, her paws thumping the ground with each step. She was almost flying, her tail streaming out behind her and the wind traversing through her fur. Waka ran with equal speed by her side, his movements swift and balanced. The flowing hat he wore was blowing out behind him revealing the golden hair underneath it.

Waka was from the Moon Tribe, a mostly hated race because of his mistake. He had sent many gods to their doom unknowingly. This had caused him much pain, as he had always blamed it on himself, but when he told Amy she had readily forgiven him. He couldn't have known that the Ark was filled with monsters, and he was her best friend besides Issun. Only when the golden-haired boy recounted it did he show the grief that still resided inside of him even then. When this happened she comforted him, holding him tightly and whispering that it was okay. It was hard to believe how different the two personalities were. Usually he was smiling, playing his flute, and teasing Ammy.

Like he was right now, his features were lit up and his eyes were excited while they ran. His speed still managed to surprise Amaterasu, not many people can run like that with geta's* .

Exhaustion was starting to build up as they continued, dodging villagers and jumping over pots and barrels. Even if she was the sun god, she couldn't run forever. With a glance at Waka she knew he was starting to get tired too, sweat shined on his face and his cheeks were getting flushed. They both started to loose speed and the sound of their pursuers was getting louder. Ammy started searching desperately for any kind of place to hide. It's hard to concentrate though when you have to dodge multiple objects and trying not to run somebody over. Then she saw it, the perfect place. An abandoned teashop by the looks of it, it would be easy to not see them if they entered. Ammy let out a weak bark, attempting to get Waka's attention. He didn't hear her with the wind and noise. She growled in annoyance, one of the downsides of her wolf form was that she couldn't really communicate with people.

Waka yelled in shock as the sun god grabbed his pink shirt with her teeth. He was flung to the teashop with Ammy close behind.

"Merci, ma cherie! Just tell me next time!" Ammy growled at him to be quiet. He pushed his back to the wall so no light hit him. They waited with baited breath as the villagers ran pass. Waka sighed and relaxed when they had passed, "Well ma cherie, that was quiet fun I must say. Let us rest here for a little while." Ammy could only barely nod her head in agreement as she lay on her side panting. Waka observed the sun god, her fur was as white as ever and even in the dark seemed to glow. Ammy's breath slowed as Waka started to stroked her fur; his touch was so gentle and kind. She closed her eyes and listened to a melody he was humming, letting herself relax. Soon she had fully recovered and sat up, yawning away the sleepiness.

Waka smirked at her, "Is ma cherie ready to go yet? Or did she plan on taking a nap first?" Ammy snorted, she loved the guy but he had a tendency to get on her nerves. With a bark she signaled she was ready to go.

Waka grinned, "I thought so ma cherie."

"Hold it right there you two!" They both froze, as a voice sounded from behind them, but there was something familiar about it…

**Cliff hanger! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Please review and coment!**

* Geta's are a type of traditional Japanese sandal that has high wedges.


End file.
